She Deserves To Be Treated Like A Princess
by Ember411
Summary: Set during "A Katy or A Gaga" the small aftermath that occurs after Jake and Marley's argument. OneShot


**I came up with this story last night, late last night, so I wanted to get it down before I forgot it all! I also just made it a one-shot as I didn't want to make another multi-fic for the time being.**

**Also I will be updating Growing Pains and Turn of Changes hopefully by tonight. And for any of you who are reading my Fosters story _Unbreakable _I promise I will be uploading that soon! I know I have been lacking on that one, and lately my stories too, but I'm getting back on track!_  
_**

**This takes place during _A Katy or A Gaga_, though I changed it a bit. Finn, as and forever always, will be present during this because he's Finn!**

* * *

_"Then go be with one of those girls! Go! Have fun!"_

She didn't really want to go any further than what he had anticipated. At first she had though it was good, after he asked her at her locker, but then on the walk home to Jake's house the way his hand kept brushing against her thigh gently, she had remembered that she wasn't one of _those _girls. A trash girl. Trash wasn't a nice word to say but Marley couldn't care about which term she used.

She hadn't meant to lead him on. Making-out, hard core, was fine, but she didn't mean to make him think they would go further. Though deep inside her gut she knew he had thought that way.

After a few minutes of holding in anger and stress, on the verge of tears, Marley stood up from the bed and began leaving, grabbing her backpack from the ground. Jake followed her closely. "Where are you going?"

"Home. Away from here!" She yelled, opening the front door of the house. "Just stand back!"

"Marley your—"

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

She didn't let him finish though. Instead Marley walked home, taking a longer route to her house to give herself time to think things over. Her Mom was out with friends for the night until 11, so Marley wasn't worried about her Mom asking where she had been. She had told her Mom she would be going to a friends house and now Jake was more like a friend to her. Not a boyfriend, the kind who was nice to her. His words repeated themselves in her head and it hurt her.

_Maybe it is my fault... I did lead him on._

Within another ten minutes of her walk, just as the sky turned completely dark for night, Marley rubbed her arms to keep herself warm. She wished she had a jacket right now. And was home. Watching TV and maybe eating something. She had to eat, she had too, but she didn't want to eat. Last time she had lunch was around 11:30 due to having to skip lunch-noon to help Sam on a project they were doing for a writing assignment in their creative writing elective class.

She was in her own little world humming to herself when a car drove passed her, blasting 'Blurred Lines' for the whole neighborhood to hear. Marley shook her head. She hated that song and its message/lyrics, but she kinda liked the tune. But she hated that song mostly—and now it just reminded her of Jake for some reason. Not even relevant to him and she was thinking of him. Now if Womanizer was playing, that'd be a different story.

The car stopped after it passed then backed up a bit. The silver 2006 BMW 330Xi sedan backed up a bit more and the window rolled down until it fully went down. Marley stopped a few feet before she reached the trunk the of the car and paused having no idea who this was and why they were stopping. Within a minute of the car parking and Marley pausing the song lowered down and the car door of the driver side swung open. A flash of brown hair popped out from the car along with a muscular body that wore Salt Valley Nada Stripe Western Shirt and blue shirt under it.

"I thought I saw a cold little Katy in her candy dress," He joked.

"Hi Ryder." Marley barely muttered as she stepped forward some more to the car.

Ryder notice her appearance and the small frown on her face. "Marley what's wrong? What happened? And where are your shoes?"

"Oh shoes... there...the Wicked Witch stole them." She giggled. "No I just forgot them."

"Oh," Ryder said with a low voice, feeling bad for his barefooted best friend. Though curious too. "Do you want a ride home? You're freezing, I can tell."

"Sure." Marley said, stepping forward to get into the car. As soon as she got inside of the car she spotted in the back a small baby, maybe a year old or close to it, sound asleep in her pink car seat. "Marissa's here?" Marley asked.

"Yeah. I'm babysitting her for the night while Mom and Dad are out. She couldn't fall asleep so I had to drive her around."

"Oh okay." Marley smiled.

Ryder opened the space in between the diver and passenger seat and pulled out a CD copy of _The Sound of Music._ "I know its your favorite."

Ryder started up the car again and drove off just as the first song began. Marley smiled and hummed along, though she got sad again. _I told Jake about the Julie Andrew specials playing at the Lima Lime Lights on Friday._ She didn't notice that Ryder had seen her frown and turned the music down a bit. _  
_

"What's wrong, Marley?"

"Nothing."

"You're upset. I can tell." Ryder said. "And for someone who forgot their shoes it must be important."

"It's nothing. My Mom is out for the night pretty much so I was going to just sit home and watch a movie." Marley said. Ryder then took a left turn. "Ryder, my house is the other way. Not this way."

"I know. We're going to my place. You shouldn't be alone in your house when your sad. Besides I was gonna get the little princess back to her crib and order some pizza. It'll be nice to have a friend over. I would of invited Jake over but he had other plans."

_Yeah. Me. But I ruined them._

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

About fifteen minutes later Ryder parked his car in the driveway's three-car-spot driveway and turned the engine off. After climbing out of the car Marley waited for Ryder as he grabbed Marissa from the back and the trio entered inside the house. Marley had been to Ryder's house once and she was surprised. Everyone thought Ryder, for having a PhD educated father, lived in a mansion like home. Literally everyone. Ryder did have wealth in his family, but his family settled on a two story simple home with four bedrooms, four bathrooms, large living room and a large kitchen with a bar like table for eating food. Nothing to special.

"Make yourself at home, I'm just going to pop the princess in bed." Ryder said as he shut and locked the door, then proceeded to head up the stairs carrying his sister.

Marley sat in the living room patiently, wrapping a warm navy blue blanket around her waist to keep herself semi-warm. She leaned back and waited for Ryder. She could of just left now, calling up the stairs that she was leaving, and just go. But knowing Ryder he would just bring Marissa back into the car and drive after Marley. So she just sat back, taking the remote and flipping through channels. She heard a baby screaming and Ryder yelling to himself. _"Damn, Marissa I just changed your diaper before we left...oh God, what is Mom feeding you? _Marley laughed as she could picture Ryder standing there holding his nose and trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Need help?" Marley yelled up.

"No! All set!" Ryder yelled.

Marley laughed until her phone buzzed and saw a message from Jake.

_Marley, come back over please? We can watch Mary Poppins and order Chinese food. I promise we can do that and nothing else. I'm sorry. Please call me back?_

"You wish." She mutter as she turned her phone off. She leaned back as she changed the channels some more before settling on a music video channel. Some cheesy 80's song ended and now was the stupid song. Womanizer. "Go to Hell!" She threw a pillow at the TV.

After another ten minutes of waiting Ryder came down with Marissa in her pink and white footy-pajamas wrapped in a pink blanket with a pacifier in her mouth and a white bunny toy in her hand. "I blame myself for starting this party. She won't go to sleep. Just another hour to pass. I already ordered the food though."

"Alright." Marley said.

Ryder put Marissa in her play crib, where the toddler turned her to attention to some of the toys in her play thing, giving Ryder the time to sit on the couch and join Marley. "So what's wrong?"

"I said it was nothing."

"It's not nothing Marley. You can tell me." Ryder said. "We're best friends...wait, didn't you also have a pink wig on after school?"

Marley forced a laugh. "Yeah. A lot happened."

"I've got time. Mom and Dad aren't home until midnight." Ryder kicked his shoes off. "Tell Ryder all the details."

Marley shook her head. "No. Not worth it."

"Fine, tell me later." Ryder said. He really wanted to know about this problem but didn't want to force her into anything. But he would later before she left.

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

Two pizza boxes later Marley was getting ready to leave when Ryder brought his sister upstairs to get her into her crib singing a song in her ear gently. He spotted Marley getting ready to leave when he said, "Hey wanna help get Marissa to bed? We're gonna talk after that."

"I don't know..." She said. She didn't want to cry in front of him. She already gone about three hours of not crying, but needed to break down now.

"Please?" Ryder asked. It didn't take him too long, as soon as the pizza came, to guess why Marley was upset. She had a problem with Jake. Only after the pizza came and he wanted to invite Jake over and Marley screamed 'No!' in a second.

"Fine." Marley gave in.

The two teens followed up the stairs and entered one of the four bedrooms. A room with light pink walls. _I guess Mrs. Lynn wanted to know the gender and went all out of it when a girl was shown on the screen._ Ryder settled the sleeping child in her crib and tucked the white thin, thin sheets around her body. Ryder rubbed her back softly as he leaned gently on the gates. "Sleep tight Marissa. Have nice dreams," Ryder then got an idea in his head. "And remember little sis, your big brother is always gonna be here for you. Whether its a problem with Mom or Dad, or a girl problem, boy problem, _boyfriend_," He made sure to punctuate the latter word for Marley to hear. "You can talk to me. Okay?"

Marley nearly lost it when Ryder mentioned boyfriend problems. She left the room at full speed, feeling tears down her face.

Ryder kissed Marissa on the forehead and pulled the gate up then ran out of the room. "Marley!" Ryder yelled.

Marley, halfway down the stairs, shook her head. "No I'm okay. I just wanna go home."

"Marley don't go. Stay, please." Ryder said, moving faster. "Come on. It's dark out."

"I'll call Finn. He lives close to me." Marley yelled, grabbing her backpack.

"Marley," Ryder put himself against the door and stopped her. "Stop. Talk to me."

"No!" Marley yelled. "Please no, I don't want to talk. I just want to go home."

"It's Jake. I know it is. What happened?" Ryder asked softly. His eyes sadden as soon as he said his name to her. "Tell me, please?"

Marley had tears rolling off her cheek now. "He just...he wouldn't stop." She sobbed. "He wouldn't stop...touching me...places."

"He did _what!?_" Ryder yelled in anger, his voiced raised a little bit. It scared her. "Marley I'm sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice...hey it's okay." He pulled her into a tight embrace and let her sob into his shirt. "Just let it go Marls. Let it out."

"It's my...fault." She continued to sob into his shirt, taking deep gasps. "I gave...wrong signs...I did give him wrong signs...it's my fault—"

"Marley stop. It's not your fault." Ryder pulled back and looked directly into her eyes. "You've done nothing wrong."

"He mentioned...that we could _possibly_ take it...and I gave him a wrong sign or I said the wrong thing..." She sobbed as she gasped for air. "I didn't mean to..."

"Did you guys..." Ryder raised an eyebrow.

"No." She shook her head. "We didn't... I didn't..." She bit her mouth and avoided his gaze. "But..."_  
_

"But?"

"After I...pushed Jake off me...he—"

"Did he try getting physical again with you? Did he hurt you physically?" Ryder questioned, his grip on her tighten a bit but not too much to hurt her; just enough to let her know that she was protected here.

"No, he...went on about how...we're dating and...trust and care about one another. I trust him...but he...he basically said that by not going...that far... have sex...its like I don't trust him." She sobbed again. "I do trust him, I do! I just... I don't want to do anything like that! I'm not ready."

Ryder pulled her in again, rocking her in his arms gracefully. "Shhs, it's okay Marls." He rubbed her back soothingly, making small circles at the small of her back. Ryder pulled back and leaned his forehead on her forehead. "If you're not ready, you're not ready. He should respect that. You have a right to say 'No' to him. Was this the first time?"

She didn't need to lie to Ryder. "No...he's tries a few other times, but this time he nearly got too close. Or at least he did get close... I've said 'No'..."

"Asshole." Ryder muttered, thinking about killing Jake later. "He should of respected that the first time around and never, _ever_ tired that on you again. Ever."

"I thought I changed him." Marley said, leaning her head onto his shoulder. "Broke down that wall he built himself. I thought... I thought I could change him."

"I know...but sometimes it takes something or someone bigger to change someone." Ryder said. He grinned and said, "You tried. That's a good thing, that you tried and put more into this relationship than he's done. He's pretty much been lazy, I guess."

Marley laughed when he said that. "Not too lazy. But okay."

"You okay now?" Ryder asked. Marley nodded. "Good. I'll wait there for you until Finn gets here, okay?"

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

The following morning in Glee club Marley walked in, thinking of sitting in a different seat to avoid Jake, and saw everyone around Jake. She brushed passed Artie and heard, "So it happened at two in the morning?"

"Yeah." Jake said. "One minute I'm sleep, next a rock is thrown into my room with a note that read 'Treat your Princess with respect or I'll kick your ass, Puckerman!' It was frigging weird."

"Wow, so scary!" Marley commented sarcastically. "Whoever wrote that is right.

In the back, pretending to be reading a comic book, Ryder smirked. Marley was a Princess and deserved to be treated like one.

Jake didn't deserve a Princess. Jake also didn't have a bro named Ryder anymore.

* * *

**Wow, longest one-shot I ever wrote!**


End file.
